Eternal LifeEternal Death
by sasami-no-tenchi
Summary: Meet Sailor Saturn-but not a saturn that you've ever met-she's lived as the new guardian of the cosmos after Sailor Cosmos' death. It's hard to be reborn over and over. Her new rebirth takes her to the DBZ time.
1. Default Chapter

Eternal Life-Eternal Death sasami_no_tenchi  
  
Disclaimer-*sasami_no_tenchi is on a snowy cliff face with a very small hammer and chisel* Just wait a minute, readers-I want to make a very good impression with my 1st disclaimer for this fic- maybe that'll make it a really good fic? Read this in the meantime-  
  
The battle's end  
They fade away  
And I do not go with them  
I am reborn again  
As is my destiny  
Blessed ignorance  
I can forget  
But then-  
I am forced to act  
To awaken  
But not fully  
We are two, but one  
She is her, I am me  
We are still one  
Finally, I see  
I must awaken  
She shows me  
I am back  
The battle ends  
I have won-as always  
Again, I do not fade  
I am reborn again  
The cycle repeats  
Will it ever end?  
I long for the day  
When all will end  
Though not by my hand  
For-  
I will then be  
Free  
  
*Sasami_no_tenchi is still on cliff face with the small hammer and chisel.  
The words 'Sasami_no_tenchi does' are now carved into the cliff beside her.* I'm sooooo cold! Did the little action narrator tell you that this cliff is snowy? Yes? It's so cold that I've become a sasami-sickle three  
times already. My sister had to come over and thaw me out! I'm taking a break! Maybe I'll have it done next chapter, but for now- I DO NOT OWN DBZ  
OR SAILOR MOON!!!!! SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!- Now how did I get up here in the first place? 


	2. explinations

Eternal Life-Eternal Death  
  
sasami_no_tenchi  
  
Disclaimer-*Sasami_no_tenchi has carved the words 'not own DBZ or' to add to the others. * This is harder than it looks! Especially with this stupid little hammer! I hit my thumb at least ten times, not to mention all the other fingers! *Holds up very heavily bandaged hands. * Then, there's the fact of how hard it is to chisel this with bandaged hands! *Gives hammer glare-o-death and reels back and throws it as far from her as she can* Take that you stupid little hammer! You really dumb piece of blunt metal! I hate you! I hope I never see you again! Oh shibble! That was my only hammer! I need that thing if I'm ever going to finish this! Here-read this, while I go find the hammer-  
  
/etc.\ -Thoughts "etc." -Speaking *etc*-emphasis  
  
------------------------------------------------ I look around the area, seeing the victims of this monster's *fun*. My power fills me in a rush of white light. I release it, allowing those harmed to heal, and those newly dead to return. Everyone stares at me. I don't mind, or notice. I'm used to being treated like a freak. I've always been. I stand before the creature, the disgusting pink blob that asks me, "Who you?" I pretend it hasn't spoken. The warriors who were wounded stand up and watch my movements. I can feel the waves of my power flowing over the earth, healing some and returning the recently deceased to life. I can feel a sort of shock as some of my energy revives a visitor from other world. I glance curiously in that direction. /Wonder what he's doing on earth. Oh well. \ "You know, I'm not very happy with you." I say softly to the pink blob. "I was actually living a normal life." I look at the creature, ice in my eyes. "But now that's all gone, thanks to you." The creature points to himself and asks, "What I do?" My countenance becomes one of extreme sorrow, but soon hardens to become ice once more. "I am the protector of all the cosmos." I pause, remembering. "Once, this was not so. A friend of mine, much more worthy of this than I, was protector. To be protector, all of her guardians had to give up their lives for her, to die so that she might live to save all." My thoughts turn to that night. "We all gave her our hearts, for she already had won them. But then, she came across a foe too strong for her to easily defeat. If she were to fight, it could very easily mean her end. She loved life so much, that she sacrificed herself to save it." A tear streaks down my face, despite the lump in my throat. "I was one of her guardians. My powers over my planet gave me control of all death and rebirth. I still don't know why I was reborn after her final battle. But I was asleep, I was ignorant, I was a normal girl, and I had forgotten it all. I awoke near the mid-teen years of my new life. Someone had decided to try to destroy the cosmos, again. I found that I was the new guardian, and I have been reborn several times since my first rebirth as guardian of the cosmos.  
  
I am one of the outers, one of the soldiers of that long lost kingdom so many millennia ago. I am no stranger to death. It is, obviously, my domain." I viciously wipe the tear from my cheek. "As such, I will never falter, I will never pause in my duty. And you stand in my way. You asked who I am? Are you still sure you want to know?" The pink blob nods. "Me Majin Boo. Who you?" "I am the senshi of death and rebirth. I am known as the Messiah of silence. I am the bringer of the silence. I am she who is Saturn's child." I pause and my eyes meet those of the blob's. "And I spare none in my way." The blob shivers, but I ignore it. I take a step forward and raise my hand upward. "Saturn Eternal Cosmic! Make Up!" -------------------------------------------------  
  
The Hammer Adventures- *sasami_no_tenchi has climbed down from the cliff face, only to find that she is in the middle of the jungle. * How did I get here? *blink-blink* Maybe I shouldn't have asked that guy that said his name was Ryoga for directions? He did seem to know where he was going, though! Someplace called the Tendo Dojo? Wherever that is! Wait-that can't be- *Loud shout is heard echoing over the cliff* "Where the hell am I now?! Ranma, this is all your fault!!!" *sasami_no_tenchi facefaults and mutters from the ground* Of all the people to ask-I had to ask him?! Great! Now, I'll never get back to my cliff. But even worse, I may never find my hammer back! *sobs pitifully, while still face first on the dirt* Hey! Ow! What is that? *holds up a hammer* Oh, just a hammer. *Tosses it over her shoulder.* Wait a second, that was my hammer! *Turns around and frantically begins searching for it.* Here hammer, hammer, hammer. Here, boy. *A loud rumbling is heard, and sasami_no_tenchi momentarily looks up. An avalanche is bearing down upon her.* Oh shibble! I can see that this is not the end of the hammer adventures, so- I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR RANMA ½ OR SAILOR MOON!!!!! SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!! Also- RYOGA!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!  
  
That was chappy 2! Technically chappy 1, but I like to count the poem too! Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Scary? Sad? Pleases! Review! Pleases? *Gives big puppy-dog eyes* Pleases? 


	3. Boo's end and old friends revealed

Eternal Life-Eternal Death  
  
sasami_no_tenchi  
  
Disclaimer-*sasami_no_tenchi is soaking in a big cauldron of water* Isn't this nice? The local tribe had decided to help me. They found me under the snow, and when I woke up, they decided to give me this nice hot bath, complete with bath fragrance and entertainment. Though, the bath smells like onions-don't know why. *Points to large number of people dancing before cauldron, chanting in native language, then to group of people chopping onions. * That might be why the bath smells like onions, though. Hey! What's this? *Reaches into Cauldron and pulls out onion pieces. Realization sets in and sasami_no_tenchi tries to run for it. Two large natives drag her back, kicking and screaming. * Hey! Let me go! Fine! If I say it will you let me go?! *Screaming at the top of her lungs-*  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR SAILOR MOON!!!!! SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!! - AND HELP ME!!!!!!!!!! /etc.\ -Thoughts "etc." -Speaking *etc*-emphasis  
  
My power envelops me in a murky, black cloud. I don't have any trouble seeing though. I feel the energy brushing against me, burning my clothes away. They are replaced by the purple dress that I so dearly love to hate. The rest of the energy flows back into me, taking the black cloud with it. I feel it reshaping me, in full view of all. I sense the changes without seeing them, for my eyes are closed. I don't need to see them anyway. I have seen my true self emerge from the body of an innocent child several times before, several rebirths ago. The individual details don't matter, like hair or skin shade. All that matters is that I always see the layers slowly peeling away, as my true self is inevitably revealed. My most recent rebirth's long dirty blonde hair lengthens to my hips, and then changes shades to a violet-black. My form's very pale skin tone becomes a color that is nearly white. My previous fifteen-year-old body seems to age in moments, to about twenty-four years. It is then that I open my eyes. I want to show this creature that I am not something to be trifled with. I am angry at it, and I want it to see me unveiling myself. I want it to be scared, and I want it to regret its miserable existence. As though following the malicious turn of my thoughts, my previously crystal blue eyes darken to a deep, threatening violet. For a moment I revel in the feeling of contentment that washes over my being. It is a familiar one, that click of rightness, the one that tells you that all is right in the world, because you are home. It tells of how nothing else matters except that, and that alone is everything. But as always, the moment passes, the feeling fades; and with it, that bittersweet sense of loss returns, of only half a heart, of a soul torn asunder by the chaos of life. It is a feeling that I have held within my being all of my lives. It is a comfort now, an old friend. And it is one of the only things I have left that are truly mine. The change is complete now. I am free again, me again, though I would give almost anything to be someone, anyone, else. My thoughts take an abrupt stop- I'm wearing a dress? My usual fuku has been replaced with a violet dress that seems to be the same color as my hair. It goes to my ankles, with slits up both sides, to my thighs, allowing me to see that I am still wearing my knee-high, lace-up boots. It has a conservative cut, but only shoulder straps to hold it up. Right below the neckline, upon the dress, is sewn the image of an eight-pointed-star all in silver, about the size of my palm. I consider my attire momentarily, but quickly put the thought aside. So long as I can still fight as I had in the past, it does not matter if I wear anything at all. I am a soldier, if my attire is damaged, I will still fight. I will fight to my death or the end of the battle. So this firmly fixed within my thoughts, I look up to meet the creature's eyes. Mentally bracing myself, I reach out with both my hand and my mind, summoning my glaive. It comes at my call, as always, invisibly wrapping small tendrils of power around me, comforting me with the thought of the peace silence brings. I gather my power and funnel it through the glaive, asking it mentally for its help. At the razor sharp tip of the glaive, a small ball of violet energy forms. It quickly grows to the size of a basketball. I wait for it to fully form, and then I twirl around my glaive, the violet energy leaving a slight glowing trail behind it as it follows the path of my weapon. I then slam the tip into the ground, directed toward the evil creature that calls itself Majin Boo. As I do so, I scream out the three little words that would end this creature's torment. "Silence Glaive... Surprise!" All noise seems to stop, and the earth appears to still. The only visible motion is that of the violet ball of energy combined with a clear wave of silence, as it races toward the pink monster, completely vaporizing everything up to three inches underground in its path, and everything above that. The ball of energy collides with the monster, exploding upon contact. Following it is the wave of silence. Whereas the ball of energy causes the monster to explode into millions of little pink fragments, the wave of silence eats at the pits of the fragments, disintegrating them. After the creature is dissolved into nothingness, the silence surges on further, finally disappearing at around fifty yards further. Though I can not see it, I can feel the silence returning to the glaive, waiting for another chance to be used against an enemy. Time and the world again move forward. Sound returns to all existence, for the silence is sleeping again. I sway suddenly, at the loss of power from my combined transformation and the waking of the silence, but I use my glaive to steady myself. I glance to where the creature had stood, as if to assure myself that I have disposed of it. Then, I slowly start away, still using my glaive for support, heading toward the right of where the warriors now stand. As I hobble away, I voice calls me back, "Please Wait!" I pause, and then turn slightly, "Yes?" I ask wearily. "Hime." Is all he says, then ads, "That is you isn't it?" I am puzzled as to the identity of the being before me. My memory is not as it once was, especially after all my rebirths, but I can not recall his face. My curiosity increases at his next words, "You're Saturn-Hime" "I am. And you are...?" He is momentarily puzzled, and asks, "Don't you remember Kami?" "Kami?" I pause, thinking hard. I had once known a young Namek by the name of Kami, several centuries ago, but he looked nothing like the Namek standing before me. Although, his energy reading is very similar to what Kami's had been. That is very strange. Kami should look like an old Namek by now, if he is even still alive after so many centuries. I don't know how long Nameks live, but it can't be longer than Saturninians. Then, that means he must be Kami's son. Or... No. He wouldn't! He couldn't! "You can't have!" He nods. "Its Piccolo now." My heart breaks quietly, too softly for his incredible hearing to catch. I remember when we were young. He was one of the only ones to even approach the Princess of Saturn. I was considered to be death, and that those who were near me could be killed by my will. That hadn't been entirely true. I hadn't grown into my powers at that time, and I was a very sad, very lonely little girl, who had no body that wanted to be around her. He had approached me, and in that childlike way he had, asked if I wanted to play. We had become friends from the start. He was like the big brother I never had, or never dreamed to have. But then earth had been named an outcast of the alliance, and he had been named earth's new god. We never saw each other again. I felt myself beginning to loose my iron grip on my emotions. The tears that have never seemed to stop since she left me again returned. They flowed down my face, and I did nothing to stop them, though my expression remained neutral. "Its ok, Hime-chan. It was for a good cause." His voice is not as I remember it, but somewhat soothing, nonetheless. He reaches his arms around me, and hugs me close as the tears fall faster. I have missed him so much. I never want to leave him, but I have no choice in the matter. Soon I will be reborn, and perhaps when I next awaken, providing that it is not too far from now, I will have an old friend to visit. "It'll be ok, Hime. It'll be ok." He tells me, but it won't. He might not understand that I must go, and then he might not want to ever see me again because of it. After a few moments, I manage to halt the flow of tears down my face, and he releases me. I stoop down and retrieve my glaive, which I had dropped when he embraced me, and spoke, "Its been good to see you old friend, but I have to go, now." My voice had been nearly emotionless through that statement, and I don't think I can manage to say it again without loosing myself. I turn and begin to walk away, but again his voice makes me pause, "Hime- chan. Please. Don't leave again so soon. Its been so long." I don't think I could turn around even if I wanted to, but the tiny fragments left of what was my heart, burn with the sadness I feel in his voice. Somehow I manage to respond to him, though, "Its been over 8000 years, Piccolo. She's been gone over half that time." I begin to walk away again, "And its Hotaru now." Without another word, I use my power to teleport myself to my home. I feel the sigil of Saturn blaze upon my forehead, and then starting with my fingertips and my toes, my entire being dissolves. It compacts around my sigil, which now blazes violet in a black circle, in open air. I feel my entire being focusing on my home and then feel myself fading away. The last thing I hear is Piccolo's voice as I fade away, "Hotaru-Hime."  
  
*sasami_no_tenchi is climbing through bushes, and finally stops in a very muddy clearing. * I finally got away from those people. All I had to do was show them how smelly my feet were. Then-they didn't want to eat me anymore. I guess that's a good thing. Well-this is where I climbed down, so the hammer should be around here somewhere. *Sasami_no_tenchi spots a bird nearby* Get out of here you stupid bird! Don't you dare mess up this place! I need that hammer! Shoo! *The bird takes off and ends up having Sasami_no_tenchi's hammer in talon. It flies away, despite her calls to it and her attempts to bring it back. It goes over the tops of the trees and out of sight, to the north. * Stupid Bird! *Sigh* I'll get it sooner or later, so- I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR SAILOR MOON!!!!! SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!! Please Review! Shibble! Where did all these mosquitoes  
come from?! *Sasami_no_tenchi then realizes that those bugs are only gnats, and that those bushes were poison ivy. * SHIBBLE!  
  
AN-This chap is for to amazing readers who reviewed my fic-on the very day it was posted! At around 10:30, I checked my e-mail to get something my big sister sent me, and I found two reviews! I was so excited that when I took a shower I put body wash on my hair! No joke!  
  
Kel-Thanks! This is one of the most inspiring reviews I have ever gotten. Its so nice to see that someone thinks that I expressed the character so well that they can feel her emotions. Thanks!  
  
July-Thanks! By the time you read this, the fic will now be in the DBZ/SM part. I didn't even think of that! Thanks for reminding me! 


End file.
